


(Un)Protect Me

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Edit: I received some fanart for this series so I linked it in Ch. 2, Energy sucking, Exhaustion, Hajime as a university student, Kidnapping, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, Magical Bonds, Possessive Behaviour, Some Fluff, Very mild and non descriptive threats towards the Warriors of Hope, lying, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Part Nine.Hajime is still recovering from his lost time when his kindness lands him in trouble. (Thankfully?) Komaeda is there to save him. However, things are slowly and surely spiraling downwards rapidly. (Really, it was only a matter of time.)





	1. Downhill (we go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another multi chaptered fic in this series! Honestly it's because all my ideas are now flowing together chronologically and it felt strange to have the ideas separate. 
> 
> I've had so much fun with this series and this newest installment. As always, my warnings about Komaeda and Hajime's relationship still apply here. Though the tags are milder in this fic than the others, please read with caution. Your comfort is most important! Also, this fic directly follows the other part, so please read part eight before this part.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day and motivate me. If you wish to check my tumblr out or message me there, the link to it is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Answering Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi was easy. Everyone else on the other hand wasn’t.

Hajime stared at his phone screen. They were all on his couch in a warm cuddle. Originally, Hajime had protested. Who knew if Komaeda would show up again? Gundham silenced his worries by standing up and putting something around the apartment, on the walls. Hajime opened his mouth to tell Gundham that it wouldn’t stop Komaeda, as walls meant nothing to him, but Gundham told Hajime it simply masked their presence. The charms weren’t perfect as Komaeda could return, but it added a small layer of protection.

Then they cuddled on the couch, sitting in silence. Hajime wished he could relax and feel happy, but all he could do was twitch and look around, wondering if he’d spot Komaeda. His nerves felt fried and the presence of his friends was only marginally helping him feel better. Everything else was piling up in to a mess that Hajime had no idea what to do with. So, he decided to start with the missed messages, but those turned out harder than he had anticipated. Thankfully though, Sonia stepped in to save him.

“We took some liberties and crafted a narrative for you.” Sonia gently said. “It’s simple. You were sick and we were lucky to reach you.”

Sick. Hajime could count on one hand the number of times he got sick in a year. Not that they wouldn’t believe it, but with a base like that even something so simple felt like a stretch. Still, it wasn’t as though Hajime had a better story.

“Our deepest apologies Hajime.” Gundham said when Hajime’s silence over took the room. “The tale we spun is merely smoke and mirrors, incomplete and lacking. However, with the time restrictions and panic filling our hearts and tongues we had no other options available within our limited sight. Even with my third eye.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hajime quickly spoke, looking at them. “You’ve all been so helpful to me. I can’t think of anything better.”

He then turned to his phone and pulled up his messaging app. Touching the first name, Mikan, Hajime got to work, typing out his lie masquerading as an apology. When he finished and sent it, the domino effect in his heart took over. It became easier and easier to send the messages. Once Hajime was done he felt almost dizzy with relief. The best he could do for now was over. Setting his phone on his lap, so he could still feel the weight, Hajime closed his eyes.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “I didn’t even know…”

“It’s not your fault Hajime.” Kazuichi firmly stated.

“The barrier around your apartment was strong.” Sonia added. “We could still see the residue as we walked up to your apartment.”

Residue? Hajime opened his eyes. “I couldn’t see anything. I still can’t.”

“It’s impossible to bare witness while you’re trapped within the confinements of the barrier.” Gundham informed Hajime. “Especially when the enchantment was cased upon your form. I’m not certain even presently your eyes will be open to the reality.”

Gundham’s sentence summed up Hajime’s life currently. He was trapped in an illusion that he wasn’t able to break. Komaeda was slowly building and layering the illusion upon Hajime and suffocating him. Hajime didn’t know how to stop it.

His phone then lit up, signalling a message. Hajime scrambled to check it. The message was from Fuyuhiko. Hajime stared. Did Fuyuhiko buy the lie? Hajime doubted it.

**Fuyuhiko:** _Sorry to hear. I hope you’re better. Let’s meet up for lunch tomorrow?_

 

Hajime swallowed. That didn’t say much, but it was expected. He turned to the others, his phone displayed like he needed their opinion on the matter.

It was Sonia who spoke first, her gaze sharply fixed on Hajime’s phone. “You need to see him.” She slowly said, like she was planning something. “Other wise it looks suspicious or like you’re throwing excuses. Fuyuhiko was…” She paused, “…firm in his worry over you.”

Firm. That was a polite way of saying “He wasn’t taking any bullshit.” Hajime looked at the message again. Tapping his message box, he stared at the blinking line. “You’re right. It’s… Saturday tomorrow, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Kazuichi’s voice practically winced.

Hajime exhaled slowly. He couldn’t worry about his missed time. That reminder didn’t stop the twisting of his heart.

**Hajime:** _Sure. I’m free tomorrow. What time?_

 

It wasn’t even a moment later that Hajime got a reply, clarifying the time and location. Once again, he looked to Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi.

“Sorry Hajime.” Kazuichi reached over and touched Hajime’s hand. “If we go it will look like all of us were in on it.”

Hajime wanted to correct Kazuichi and tell him that they were all in on it, but he held that. Instead he numbly nodded. “Right. Sorry.”

“No, we are.” Sonia’s brow was furrowed. “We’re so useless.” Her eyes shone a bit.

Instantly Hajime reached over and touched Sonia’s shoulder. His touch felt too brittle, unable to help. Sonia shook under his touch and suddenly Hajime could feel the strain this was taking on all of them. How long had they tried to breach the barrier only to fail? Did Komaeda taunt them? Had they slept at all?

“You’re not useless.” Hajime wished his words didn’t stick to his mouth. “I’m the useless one. If I had just noticed…”

“Impossible Hajime.” Gundham said with an air of kindness. “With the position you were trapped in the possibility was neigh. Even with all the training in the world that person wouldn’t feel the effects upon their body and mind.”

Hajime felt another wave of tears fill his eyes. He had cried a lot in the past hour, but he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed and loved all at the same time. Curling back into their warmth, Hajime just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

They sat together through the rest of the day. Hajime’s phone didn’t move from his grasp and neither did Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi.

~

“You didn’t answer your phone. For three days.” Fuyuhiko said before Hajime could even greet him hello.

Hajime froze. He had expected this. Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi had expected this. His entire bus ride over to the restaurant was filled with fretting and running through multiple scenarios. Of course, a blunt scenario had come up as one of the first ones Hajime had worried over but imagining it and hearing it were two different things. Hajime’s mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as he opened to speak, only to shut his mouth a few times. He settled on sitting down at the table, an apology on his lips.

“Sorry.” Hajime went for the truth. “I really am.”

Fuyuhiko’s face twisted, his lips pulling downwards. He sighed and leaned in, his brow furrowed. “Hajime… I didn’t say that to make you feel guilty. I don’t need an apology. What I want are answers.”

Answers Hajime couldn’t give. The lie crafted waffled in the air, coating Hajime’s lungs. He knew that no one felt satisfied by lying, but what else could they do? In the end, Hajime knew the three were doing their best to help him protect the others from Komaeda. Their lie was simple, as the most effective lies often were. Hajime clung to it and hoped that it sounded just as plausible in person as it did through text.

“I was sick.” Hajime swirled his glass of water as he spoke, hoping he sounded natural. “Really sick. I was throwing up, fevers, chills.” Hajime gave a weak smile. “I was barely conscious for most of the time. I just happened to catch Gundham’s call. I probably shouldn’t have answered, but I did. Trust me, I sounded horrible.”

Fuyuhiko eyed him for a while, like if he stared long enough he’d see through Hajime’s cracks. Hajime did his best to not stiffen up. He picked his water and sipped it, hoping a nonchalant motion would detour Fuyuhiko. It was possible. Without Peko completing their power couple strategy Hajime had a chance.

“You are rarely sick.” Fuyuhiko then pointed out.

This Hajime had given some thought to his answer. “I know, but this year has been stressful. I moved and school.” He shrugged. “Even Mikan noticed during our get together. She told me to rest up. Proves I should listen to her expert advice a little more often, right?”

Fuyuhiko thankfully nodded thoughtfully. “After we met up for tea even Natsumi was saying you looked like you were about to keel over.”

Somehow, Hajime knew Natsumi had worded that stronger than the way Fuyuhiko was paraphrasing it. He didn’t comment.

“Just…” Fuyuhiko gave a long look, staring directly at Hajime. “Even a small text back would have been nice.” He sighed. “I know that being sick drains you, just… we were worrying. If it hadn’t been for Gundham getting through to you…”

Hajime gave his best apologetic smile. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’m sorry I worried you and everyone else. I won’t do that again.” At least, if he could help it. “Anyways, how have you been?”

“Things have been good.” Fuyuhiko relented, leaning back into his chair. “Peko has another tournament coming up.”

Good. A topic Hajime could exploit. He settled in. “Oh? When?” He prompted thankful that their conversation veered entirely away from him.

~

After Fuyuhiko, getting everyone to believe his story flowed smoother than Hajime had expected. Mikan was originally thought to be a tough person to fool, but her caring nature worked in his favour. She had all but sent a long text about ways to maintain his health and stress levels. Hajime had taken all the advice to heart, hoping that if he did some of the things Mikan suggested he’d be better off when Komaeda came around for another nibble.

Mahiru and Saionji scolded him, just with Mahiru going full on “Mother Hen” mode and Saionji pouting because Hajime had almost missed her performance and he wasn’t allowed to become sick and not see her hard work. Akane and Nekomaru displayed concern, but fell for the story with ease, though they followed the same path of Mikan, just with more active suggestions. Hajime blanched at the “train for a marathon” suggestion.

Teruteru sent him the appropriate concern and told Hajime next time if he was sick to inform him.

“After all,” Teruteru said over the phone as he actually phoned Hajime, “chicken noodle soup does wonders and my recipe is guaranteed to make you feel better.”

With the lie firmly in place Hajime then fell into the routine of school and homework. The missed lecture notes were online and with the help of some fellow classmates Hajime caught up with the work. The tangled mess from his missed three days felt resolved and Hajime couldn’t have been happier. Routine was what he needed and dwelling on the time Komaeda had stolen wasn’t doing him any favours.

So, he went to school, studied, and tried to feel like a normal university student. He paid attention during lectures and texted his friends between classes. Komaeda hadn’t shown up and Hajime was grateful, though he still paused at his door before entering his apartment. However, just because Komaeda wasn’t sucking out his soul every day it didn’t mean Hajime wasn’t exhausted. The days took their toil on his body and Hajime would return home, collapsing on his couch, wishing to just sleep. Most times he tried to push through and make dinner and study but Hajime hadn’t always been successful. His sleep schedule never felt long enough, but Hajime still had to study and go to bed at the same time.

It was probably why he started to buy more coffee before classes. There was a shop close to his first class so Hajime started to take it upon himself to go get a cup before classes.

Yawning Hajime retrieved his cup and put a lid on it before walking out to his class. The days were getting warmer as spring was around the corner, but with the wind nipping at his cheeks Hajime was glad he was drinking something warm. Making it to his class Hajime sat down and unwrapped himself of his layers, sipping his coffee. Another yawn escaped his lips, but Hajime simply forced himself to remain focused.

It worked for all of two minutes. Even with the coffee Hajime felt his eyes drooping and his mind wandering. Half of the notes didn’t make it on the lines proper and sometimes the professor’s voice cut in and out. Soon the voice didn’t make it at all and Hajime woke up to realize he had fallen asleep in class and slept through it. Flushing at his blunder, Hajime got up and went to buy another cup of coffee.

His day continued on in the same cycle and Hajime vowed to go to bed early even if it cut his study time. Tomorrow would be better. Hajime held onto that as he drifted off to sleep.

~

Hajime woke to no alarm going off and his body feeling sluggish and heavy. Rolling over to check his time Hajime blinked groggily before he remembered what Komaeda had done to his clock. Reaching out of bed Hajime grabbed his phone and checked. It was eleven thirty.

He had slept in.

Hajime tried to bolt up and out of bed, but his body simply staggered over and he face planted into his pillow. His eyes drooped and Hajime wanted to snuggle back into his covers, but he couldn’t do that. He had to get up, go to class, study…

It took him half an hour to get out. Hajime raced around his apartment and calculated his time. If he moved it he could catch the earlier bus and make it to his third class. It wasn’t ideal, but it was the best solution Hajime could come up with. Racing out of his apartment, Hajime barely made it on the bus. Another yawn escaped his lips and Hajime forced himself to stay awake by checking his phone meticulously.

When he arrived at the campus, Hajime ran to his class determined. He would make up the classes he missed after. Studying the materials was all he could do for the classes he missed. For now, he had to get to his other classes. He could do this. Determined Hajime made it to his class, sat down, and got his materials ready. When the lecture started Hajime was alert and focused, writing down the materials. Making it through class felt like Hajime had corrected his mistake. Gathering his stuff, Hajime left and headed to his last class, feeling confident he could stay awake.

~

The next day Hajime made sure he woke up on time by setting three alarms on his phone. His day was light and it would help him make up the materials he missed by sleeping in. Buying his coffee Hajime went to his first out of two classes. Time dragged on and when his lectures were done Hajime was feeling brain dead but satisfied. Deciding his best option was to head home and study, Hajime went to catch the bus. The drive was silent as most were either at work or in school. When he got off the bus Hajime inhaled. The weather was warming up and a walk would help clear his head. Taking a small detour back to his apartment, Hajime skirted along the outskirts of the park.

With the snow it was hard to see the gorgeous landscaping, but Hajime knew underneath were small hills, trails, and flower beds. People were still in the park, mainly families with their young kids playing around the playset. Hajime walked in the direction he knew more joggers would frequent when the weather was nicer. Walking away from the people, Hajime was about to exit the park when he noticed a small girl by the bushes.

Her hair was pink and long. She had a matching pink coat and boots. Crouched near a tree her hands were over her face as her shoulders shook. Hajime paused before he carefully walked over, his heart tugging. Perhaps she was someone’s child and was lost. He couldn’t just leave her if she was in distress.

“Uh, excuse me?” Hajime kept his distance but knelt slightly so he didn’t seem too big. “Are you lost?”

She looked up and Hajime saw tear stains down her cheeks. She bit her lip before a hiccup escaped her throat. “I… I was with my mommy and…”

Hajime looked around. There was no one, but perhaps her mother was closer to the playset, frantically looking for her. Hajime gave his warmest smile. “Is she perhaps by the playset? I can go over and find her…”

The girl suddenly bolted up from under the tree and latched herself onto Hajime’s leg. Hajime froze and his arms flailed a little. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t expect the girl to latch herself onto him. Gently Hajime lowered his arms, forcing a breath through his nose.

“We can go together.” Hajime offered. “If you want.” He added. “To find your mother.”

She let go and hiccupped again, wiping her eyes with a small hand. “She… went this way, I think.”

Her hand pointed towards the trail, towards some benches near the exit. Hajime supposed that was possible too. If they were walking through the park perhaps the girl wandered off and the mother didn’t realize until she had left. The park was big and there were a ton of trees. Even with the girl’s vibrant hair and clothes, the trees were easily three times her size. She could have been hidden.

“Okay.” Hajime agreed, “Let’s go that way.”

It was also a good idea if they left the park. Then Hajime could find some authorities to assist him. The girl didn’t cling to him, but she did walk slowly, as though Hajime would have troubles following her.

“So, uh…” Hajime tried for some conversation. “What’s your name?”

“Kotoko.” She simply replied. “Yours?”

“Hajime.” He answered. “What happened?”

“I was walking through the park with my mommy when I wanted to slide down the hill and then she was gone.”

Hajime wasn’t about to ask the logic of her sliding in snow with no toboggan. He just nodded. “I see…”

“I thought if I went back to the trail she’d find me but she wasn’t there.” Kotoko sniffled again.

“We’ll find her.” Hajime said hopefully.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Kotoko politely said.

“You’re welcome.” Hajime replied before he realized Kotoko had lead them a bit away from the exit, more towards a glean of trees. “Kotoko? I think we took a wrong turn…”

Suddenly Hajime felt something tackle him and then his energy just snapped. His body instantly crumpled and he fell sideways into a snow bank. He could feel the snow melting and seeping into his jacket. Cold slowly seeped into him and he could barely move.

“What a moron.” Another voice said, this one boisterous.

“See? I knew our plan would work.” That was Kotoko. She then appeared in Hajime’s sight, kneeling down. “You really are stupid.”

The air shifted and then Hajime could see. Horns were on top of Kotoko’s head and her eyes were the same colour as Komaeda’s a mix of red and purple. Hajime gasped out and tried to move, but he felt something heavy sit on his back.

“We got him! We got him!” The boisterous voice was back. “You fell for our plan!”

“Could you please get off our prey?” A cooler, more mature voice asked. There was another demon?

“Oh, can it Nagisa.” The one on his back said but then got up anyways. “You’re just jealous that it was due to my leadership skills we succeeded.”

“It wasn’t!” Nagisa started before stopping. “Whatever Masaru.”

“G-guys… if we could s-stop fighting…” There was a fourth one?

“Jataro is right.” Kotoko huffed. “I did all the work so really you all should stop bickering and thank me.” She then reached out and poked Hajime’s forehead. “I can’t believe a few crocodile tears and a sob story got you.”

“Adults always think they can help kids better than they can help themselves.” Masaru scoffed.

“Naturally.” Kotoko agreed. “Anyways, enough beating around the bush. We’re sort of hungry and you’re so interesting.”

“I-Interesting?” Hajime gasped out, finally feeling the energy to talk. “I’m not some sort of free buffet.”

“Free buffet?” Nagisa’s voice sharply hit Hajime’s ears. “What do you mean?”

Then Nagisa was in front of Hajime. The boy had blue hair and horns on top of his head like Kotoko. His eyes however, were an icy blue. He knelt and grabbed Hajime roughly by the hair. “What do you mean? How do you…?”

“Move out of the way Nagisa!”

Another boy, this one with wild orange hair and vivid eyes the colour of a violent sunset appeared. He grabbed Hajime roughly too, his hand shoving Nagisa’s hand off, tugging harshly. Hajime gasped out in pain.

“Answer us!” Masaru shouted in his ears. “You better tell us what you know!”

“M-Masaru…” That had to be the last one, Jataro.

“Shut up Jataro. I’m interrogating him…”

“Why did you shove me?” Nagisa was now indigent, “I had this under control…” He trailed off. “What the…?”

Hajime wanted to ask what was wrong but the proximity was slowly draining his energy. His eyes drooped and Hajime couldn’t move or fight back. Distantly a voice inside his head reminded him of Gundham’s charm. Hajime tried to concentrate, to imagine the barrier.

“Masaru!” Nagisa’s voice was sharp, “Drop him!”

Masaru wildly turned his head. “Why should I…?!”

Then Hajime felt like electricity was around him, sparking over his head. The painful grip on his hair dropped and Hajime fell back into the cold snow. The dizziness and exhaustion didn’t leave him, but the four child demons weren’t touching him, so Hajime considered that a victory.

“He has a charm.” Nagisa’s voice was breathless.

“I don’t care about that!” Masaru whined, “I’ll destroy it.”

Oh no. Hajime hadn’t ever considered Gundham’s charm being destroyed, but he wasn’t able to fight back. All he could do was lay on the ground, helpless and defenseless…

“I believe you won’t be doing that.”

Hajime never thought he’d be glad to hear Komaeda’s voice, but then he found himself scooped up in the warm embrace. Hajime groaned and snuggled into it, only realizing how cold he was. The barrier had faltered and Hajime didn’t have the energy to consider when or how. All that mattered was Komaeda was here to sweep in and rescue him. Hajime wanted to be angrier about it, but the energy required was too much.

“You!” Nagisa’s voice was sharp. “Servant.”

Servant? Hajime tried to open his eyes to ask Komaeda what that was about, but a warm hand touched his forehead.

“Yes. Hello Nagisa, Masaru, Kotoko, Jataro.” Komaeda said calmly. “I imagine this little ploy wasn’t entirely your doing. How is Monaca?”

“That’s none of your business!” Kotoko sharply told him.

“I imagine she’s doing well if she is sending you to do her dirty work.” Komaeda shifted Hajime closer. “I bet she didn’t even tell you who you were going after.” He added sweetly.

“That!” Kotoko sounded like she was about to pout and stomp her feet.

“Regardless, I’ll let you off the hook this time,” Komaeda said before his tone dipped, “but tell Monaca if she thinks of pulling a stunt like this again I’ll pay her a personal visit.”

Hajime didn’t hear their response. The park shifted and they were back in his apartment. Hajime could barely move and his eyes closed entirely. All he could do was feel Komaeda bring him to his room and undress him, taking his boots, coat, and scarf off before his socks and pants. Hajime’s shirt was the only thing not soaked. Then, Komaeda gently pressed Hajime’s body against his, snuggling in bed.

“How are you feeling?” Komaeda asked. “Sorry about them. They’re just brats. Monaca is probably upset because I decided to stop entertaining them once I met you.” His hands slowly rubbed Hajime’s cold arms. “I’m surprised you managed to create such a powerful barrier. Of course, not for me, but against them.” Komaeda’s hands touched Hajime’s wrist, where the bracelet was. “I suppose I have to thank your friend.”

Those were words Hajime never expected to hear. However, there were more important things to learn. “You… how?” Hajime tried to create a sentence.

“I could sense those four in this world.” Komaeda answered. “Monaca may be cunning, but sometimes she’s transparent. I just followed their trail. Those four are very young demons. They suck energy out of people through proximity. You’ll regain it back within a day or so.”

That explained why he suddenly collapsed. With the four of them it was probably a miracle Hajime didn’t pass out immediately.

“Just rest up for now Hajime.” Komaeda kissed his forehead. “Those four are lucky they didn’t actually take any of your soul. I’d hate if things got messy.”

His hand then trailed around Hajime’s neck, touching the necklace. “If you had more energy this probably would have been more helpful. Still, you’re safe and your soul wasn’t eaten by those four.” Komaeda’s tone dipped possessively.

Hajime still felt a tingle down his spine, but he didn’t attempt to comment or move. All that mattered was Komaeda saved him from those kids. If he hadn’t would he be dead? Would they have eaten all of his soul? Hajime didn’t know and he didn’t want to consider the idea.

“T-Thanks…” Hajime mumbled out instead, because in the end, he wanted to go with the evil he knew.

“You’re most welcome Hajime.” Komaeda beamed. “I will always save you from others. No one else can have you.” His hand then stroked Hajime’s face, like a parent would to a small child, closing their eyes. “Sleep.”

That was something Hajime was more than willing to comply with. Sleep came easily and suddenly.

~

He woke to Komaeda kissing his neck, trailing possessively along the column of his throat. Fingers were tangled in Hajime’s hair, Komaeda’s touch soothing over the areas Nagisa and Masaru had touched. When Komaeda noted he was awake, he pulled Hajime into a proper kiss, tender and sweet.

“Good morning Hajime.” Komaeda greeted. “How are you feeling?”

Hajime blinked and tried to sit up only to fall back into Komaeda. Komaeda laughed and tugged him up so Hajime was leaning against his chest. Then more kisses, warm and light. Hajime melted into them because he had no energy to do anything else. When Komaeda pulled away he smiled and hugged Hajime tighter.

“If this is all it took to keep you in bed with me I would have done this earlier.” Komaeda hummed.

For a moment, Hajime wondered if the entire thing wasn’t a set up by Monaca but rather by Komaeda. His mind prickled at the words Komaeda used to describe Monaca, how he felt she was transparent. Was that some sort of clue to hidden plot, to something far more manipulative than an angry little girl?

Komaeda kissed Hajime again and that though flew from his mind. Hajime could barely think let alone solve some conspiracy. It was most likely what Komaeda said it was: Monaca being petty. Hajime couldn’t waste his energy picking apart Komaeda’s words.

“That’s it.” Komaeda’s voice was warm. “Just rest up Hajime. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

One more kiss was pressed to Hajime’s forehead.

~

The next day Hajime’s strength was relatively back. He got out of bed, much to Komaeda’s huffing and pouting, and went to school. The sleepiness had returned in full force and Hajime wanted to curse his luck. Grabbing a coffee, Hajime went to class and did his best. The lecture droned on, but Hajime made the proper notes and managed to get through. As he walked out for his break, Hajime noted a message from Sonia. Her class was cancelled and she wanted to meet up for lunch. Texting a reply, Hajime walked towards the place. He’d meet Sonia half way and then they’d continue on to the café.

A stream of students passed by him, but Hajime easily spotted Sonia. Waving at her, Hajime walked towards her before his vision suddenly blurred and stopped, before crashing. Gravity pulled at him and Hajime felt his body cave in, just like it had with Kotoko, and he felt snow and gravel digging into his face. Some voices, loud and frantic were above him, but Hajime couldn’t hear what they were saying. Sonia’s face came into his vision, her mouth moving, but no sound. Hajime tried to stand up, to talk, but his mind swirled and slammed harshly against his skull and he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koizumi "Mother Hen": I hope it doesn't sound like she's being harsh. I was going for the "Mahiru as the Mother Friend" vibe not her being unreasonable.


	2. (Is this?) The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am done!!!
> 
> This has been a rollercoaster mainly with me not able to concentrate on writing this for a few days. I had the ending scenes planned and then getting there was just a nightmare. I'm so happy to end this series and I hope you all like the ending. I struggled on what to do but this decision feels right.
> 
> As always the warnings to this series apply. If any of the warnings bothers you please be careful. Your well being is most important!
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day! Finally if you want to check my tumblr out or talk to me there, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> EDIT: I received some lovely fan art for this series so I'm going to put the links below.  
> Links to fanart [here](http://kimium.tumblr.com/post/175440868369/this-is-really-sketchy-and-quickly-colored-but-i). And [here](http://kimium.tumblr.com/post/174691313349/spaghetti4u-deal-with-the-devil-demon-komaeda).

Hajime’s conscious returned slowly then all at once. It felt like sludge being squeezed through a sifter. One moment it was slow and the next moment it was shoved painfully through, flopping into existence once more. Feeling spread into his limbs, like spider webs branching out from a focal point. His fingers felt numb and cold. Something hard was against his back and it took Hajime a full ten seconds to realize it was the ground. Squirming a little Hajime tried to sit up but found his body unresponsive.

“Hajime!” Sonia’s voice came flooding into his ears, breathy, tinged thickly with worry. “Are you awake?”

“I’m…” Hajime managed to speak, but it felt like cotton shoved against his tongue.

“One moment.” Another voice came, unfamiliar, but professional.

Forcing his eyes open, Hajime saw a paramedic kneeling over him, a first aid kit at his side. Another one of his coworkers was off the side, writing something down and another one was keeping the crowd away. Hajime blinked rapidly before he realized he was still where he had fainted, just outside the building. His cheeks flushed and Hajime wanted to disappear, but he could barely move.

“If you could answer my questions?” The paramedic continued. “I’m Kaito. Your friend told me you’re Hinata Hajime?”

“Y-Yes.” Hajime wished he had some water.

“May I call you Hinata-san?”

Nodding to avoid talking, Hajime listened as the man kept talking, giving some simple tests to see how Hajime felt. Gloved hands ran lightly up and down his arms and side, checking for any hidden injuries. Besides a few scrapes and a rather shallow cut to his face from the fall, Hajime was deemed not in immediate danger. All the while Sonia stayed at his side, holding his hand. As time passed Hajime managed to sit up, leaning heavily against Sonia for support.

“If you could just let us get some information down?” The paramedic finally said. “Also, I advise you go to the hospital and get yourself checked out properly. Nevermind-san stated you have been exhausted and over exhorting yourself but following through is a necessary step.”

“I understand.” Hajime complied.

He answered all the questions. By this point most people had left, not bothering to stick around. Hajime exhaled slowly and waited for the paramedics to pack up and leave before he stood up, Sonia helping him to his feet. Now that the excitement had died down Hajime noted how wet his clothes were.

“Let’s go somewhere warm.” Hajime muttered.

“Okay.” Sonia held onto him.

They ended up going to a small bistro on campus rather than their original destination plans. Hajime shed his coat and Sonia bought him some soup and tea. Hajime thanked her and took a large sip of his tea before he spoke.

“What happened after I fainted?”

Sonia toyed with her own cup of something warm. “People immediately did one of two things. Either they fled or they stared. I panicked and screamed something about calling emergency and I think I also did too? Anyways they came rather quickly. I think you were out for only about fifteen minutes.”

Fifteen minutes. He had collapsed in broad daylight. Hajime sighed. He thought he had a control on his life, but this had to be in response to running into those demon children. Komaeda had said about a day or so and clearly with four of them around Hajime wasn’t nearly as rested as he had thought.

“Sorry.” Hajime told Sonia. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know you didn’t.” Sonia kindly said. “I know this wasn’t… medical.” Her voice lowered. “I had to come up with a story on the spot. I don’t know if they believed me, but with you waking up quickly I think it supported it.”

Hajime’s heart twisted harshly. Sonia was once again lying for him. She had gone through so much just to make sure his secret was safe and for what? Not worrying about Komaeda paying another visit? Out of concern no one would think she was telling the truth? Regardless of reason Sonia didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Hajime set his tea down and reached over, grabbing Sonia’s hand, lightly patting it.

“I’m sorry you lied for me.”

“I’m sorry we can’t fix it.” Sonia retorted softly.

Fix it. Hajime’s hand twitched against Sonia’s. “It’s fine. I got this.”

“You don’t.” Sonia softly continued, her eyes sad and downcast. “You fainted Hajime. This time it was for only fifteen minutes. What if this happens again? It may not be right away but that doesn’t matter if it happens again. I felt so powerless.” She paused. “I am powerless.”

“You’re not powerless. You’re helping me right now.” Hajime softly pointed out.

Sonia’s eyes immediately looked down. “I… I suppose I am.”

The twisting in Hajime’s heart became tighter and he wished he could find the words to encourage Sonia, to make her feel better, but he had nothing but empty words.

That realization made all the other pain feel small in comparison. Silently Hajime vowed to fix this. He was pushing himself too hard too fast. A weekend to rest up was what he needed. Surely that would help. Holding the thought in his heart Hajime felt determination fill him. He’d never make his friends worry over his health again.

~

“Welcome home.” Komaeda was at the door, arms open.

Hajime shut his apartment door and dutifully walked into the hug. Komaeda’s grip was always so warm, scorching. Patting Hajime on the back Komaeda pulled away and pecked his cheek, grinning warmly.

“Well?” He pressed.

“I’m home.” Hajime said as he took his shoes off.

“How was school?” Komaeda asked.

It wouldn’t be bad to tell Komaeda he had fainted, would it? Hajime knew Komaeda probably already knew something had happened. Therefore, the truth was best. Knowing Komaeda he was being tested without knowing.

“Classes went well, but then I fainted on my way to eat lunch with Sonia.” Hajime flushed. Saying it aloud was embarrassing. “I was only out for about fifteen minutes, but I suppose I’m still exhausted from those children.”

He didn’t have to wait for a reaction. Komaeda was once again hugging him, tightly, possessively. Hajime returned the hug carefully, mainly to remain comfortable in the embrace and waited.

“I should have tried harder to keep you from pushing yourself.” Komaeda’s voice had the right amount of sympathy, but Hajime knew the idea of keeping him made Komaeda gleeful. “You’re still tired from running into the Warriors of Hope.”

Komaeda pulled away a little bit, his eyes flashing. “You’re going to stay tomorrow, not go out, right?”

“Tomorrow is Saturday, so yes.” Hajime sighed.

“Good.” Komaeda then leaned in, his tongue trailing along Hajime’s neck. “I’m sorry Hajime. I’m so hungry.” He closed his eyes and Hajime felt his eyelashes flutter against his skin. “I promise you can have the entire weekend to rest.”

Hajime didn’t have a say. He felt Komaeda’s teeth bite down and the familiar pain and pleasure rushing over his core. The world slanted before fading grainy and thick. Hajime closed his eyes and couldn’t move as Komaeda lapped at his blood. Eternity passed before Komaeda pulled away. Hajime’s eyes fluttered open and he saw the blood staining Komaeda’s lips.

“So delicious.” Komaeda hummed.

Yawning Hajime decided to not comment. With shaky hands he tried to push himself out of Komaeda’s embrace so he could eat something. Komaeda didn’t stop him, though he laced their fingers together, keeping a hold. Hajime felt like his legs were jelly and he desperately wanted to sleep, but he also needed to eat, but that meant he had to cook. Hajime frowned and decided one night ordering in wasn’t bad. Grabbing his phone Hajime decided on pizza. As he ordered he felt Komaeda look over his shoulder. Ignoring it Hajime pocketed his phone and led them over to the couch. Sitting down Hajime curled into Komaeda, not caring if it was needy and exactly what Komaeda wanted from him.

“Wake me up when the pizza comes.” Hajime managed before his eyes closed.

His mind didn’t wait for Komaeda’s response. Instantly everything faded into black. Dreamless and weightless, Hajime was only jarred from his rest by firm shaking. Blinking rapidly Hajime felt like his brain was pushed into place messily.

“The doorbell rang.” Komaeda told Hajime. “Are you getting up?”

Pizza. Right. Hajime tried to stand up but wobbled as he attempted. Another ring from the bell rang through the apartment. Hajime groaned and tried to call out that he was coming, but his voice felt sticky.

“Oh for.” Komaeda sighed before he got off the couch. “Wallet?” He asked before he teleported so fast Hajime could barely blink. “Never mind I got it. Sit still.” Komaeda ordered.

Wait. He was answering? Hajime tried to tell Komaeda he couldn’t have a demon answer the door but then light shimmered over Komaeda and suddenly the horns were gone, his skin a passible human tone, and the inky blackness of his legs. He was still not wearing a shirt, but at least this form had pants. That was better than some other alternatives. Komaeda then opened the door.

“Sorry for the wait.” Hajime could hear the smile flashed on Komaeda’s lips.

“It’s not a problem.” The deliverer was a girl. “That will be 1500 yen.” At least she barely sounded phased by Komaeda’s slight indecency. Hajime commended her. If he had someone open the door in the state Komaeda was in he’d be embarrassed.

“Here.” Hajime heard the rustle of money.

“Thank you.” Hajime could now smell the pizza. “Enjoy.”

“Oh, we will.” Komaeda said before he shut the door.

The food was then immediately in front of Hajime. Komaeda had set the cardboard box on the coffee table. He was fully returned to his regular form and with a puff of smoke was back in his spot, snuggling Hajime.

“Thanks.” Hajime told Komaeda, propping himself up. “That went smoothly.”

“You’re welcome.” Komaeda hummed.

Opening the box Hajime took a slice out and chewed carefully, trying to not burn his mouth. Komaeda kept his grip, silent. It once again felt domestic and loving. Hajime wished it didn’t. It only hurt his heart. When he finished a few slices, Hajime felt fatigue once again wash over him. The pizza sat heavily in his stomach and for a moment Hajime felt like his choice was a terrible idea.

“Feeling better?” Komaeda asked.

“Sort of.” Hajime muttered, breathing out. “Probably shouldn’t have gone for something heavy.”

Komaeda hummed and lightly stroked Hajime’s hair. “I’ll remember that for next time and stop you. Rest now.”

Hajime wanted to get up and at least brush his teeth, but the exhaustion was catching up with him. Deciding he could wake up later, Hajime shut his eyes for a quick rest. Immediately sleep over took him, thick, unrelenting, and dark.

~

Hajime didn’t wake up later as he had hoped.

He woke the next morning at eleven. Komaeda was there and they were in bed, snuggled close. Hajime’s mouth felt fuzzy and gross, thick with sleep and what he last ate. Wiggling a bit, he felt Komaeda’s arms tighten slightly, Komaeda moving in closer, aware that he was now awake.

“Good morning Hajime.” Komaeda greeted. “Sleep well?”

Trying to sit up Hajime felt Komaeda move allowing him to do so. Stretching Hajime blinked and felt a bit better, though sluggish due to how long he had slept. Stretching a little Hajime nodded.

“I feel better.” He replied.

“Good.” Komaeda rolled onto his back.

“I’m going to brush my teeth and shower.” Hajime didn’t know why he announced it to Komaeda, but he felt like it was necessary.

Komaeda waved his hand. “Don’t let me stop you Hajime.”

Getting out of bed with ease, Hajime stretched a bit more before he left, heading to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth a couple of times, feeling better when he finished. Then he went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower and bath. Closing his eyes Hajime let the warm water rush over his body before he went into the tub. The distant memory of the dead cow in his tub floated in his mind, but since Hajime hadn’t seen the offense he easily shoved it away and soaked. When the water’s temperature significantly dropped Hajime got out and dried off, feeling a rush of blood to his head due to the temperature. He had to steady himself against the counter but then once his conscious was regained he walked back to his room. Komaeda was still in bed. Hajime ignored him and began to change into some clean clothes.

“So, what are your plans for today?” Komaeda asked.

“Study.” Hajime answered easily. “I’m so behind due to exhaustion.”

“Understandable.” Komaeda teleported out of bed, now at Hajime’s side. “I won’t bother you.” He flashed a grin before leaning in. “Let me kiss you?”

“Yes, of course.” Hajime answered like he always had to do.

Komaeda pressed a light kiss to Hajime’s mouth, pressing just enough to tingle before he pulled away and grinned. “Take care of yourself Hajime. I’ll see you later.”

He then disappeared. Hajime waited and then made his bed, exited his room and grabbed his materials. Sitting at the kitchen table Hajime began to study, working through readings and questions. When lunch came around Hajime ate something light and then continued until supper. Komaeda didn’t return.

In fact, he didn’t return for the rest of the weekend. Hajime managed in that time to pull his life together slowly. He managed to catch up to his school work and get his sleeping schedule on the right track. Sure, everything wasn’t perfect but now that the strange bouts of fatigue were out of the way Hajime was sure everything would work out.

Going to sleep with that positive thought in mind Hajime felt ready for another week at school.

~

He wasn’t ready for another week of school.

Hajime groaned and shuffled his feet. It was only Tuesday and he was starting to feel like the energy from the weekend was the last bit of energy he had, like a reserve that he had used up all on Monday.

This time though, the exhaustion was hitting him like a freight train doubled in power. The fatigue was worse, so much worse and Hajime wanted to sleep for another fourteen hours. Instead he was in between classes and feeling horrible. His body shook, cold despite the warmth of the building and not even coffee was helping.

Was this because Komaeda had eaten some of his soul on Friday? Hajime tried to figure out the why but that was impossible. He had never been that exhausted from Komaeda in the past. Especially a couple of days later. No this had to be something else, but what? Hajime tapped his phone and considered phoning or texting Gundham. Maybe something else was happening? Then again, he could be paranoid. Still, it couldn’t hurt to ask Gundham. Pulling his phone out Hajime texted and then set his phone down. Gundham wouldn’t make fun of him for worrying and whatever was wrong with Hajime was something he could focus on later. For now, he had to conserve his energy on the lecture.

He somehow managed to barely stay awake. As he packed up Hajime checked his phone and saw that Gundham had texted him back.

 

 **Gundham:** _I’ve heard from Sonia what occurred last week. You’re informing me that your mind and body are still in a state of exhaustion?_

 **Gundham:** _Has any other nefarious event transpired upon your being Hajime?_

 

Hajime swallowed. He hadn’t mentioned the demon children to Sonia but now felt like a good time to come clean. Gundham was offering his help and Hajime couldn’t lie to him.

 

 **Hajime:** _I ran into four demon children last week. Komaeda saved me._

It was a simple explanation but Hajime didn’t want to unnecessarily type out the entire story. Gundham must have been waiting for a reply though as Hajime barely had time to finish packing his things when his phone lit up.

 

 **Gundham:** _When? Before the meeting time with Sonia?_

 **Hajime:** _Yes…_

 **Gundham:** _You… we need to discuss this matter in person or through voice communication._

 

Hajime would have snorted at Gundham’s description of a phone call had he not felt like falling asleep where he stood.

 

 **Gundham:** _However, I’m fearful of your safety should we discuss this matter blatantly. Thankfully a cloak of deception is within our grasps. Hiyoko has been pestering Kazuichi about a gaming night and Kazuichi has formed arrangements for this event to occur. We can discuss this matter in person this weekend as you are invited._

 

Hajime blinked. That was a fair point. Komaeda may have been thankful for Gundham’s charm but if this fatigue had something to do with Komaeda eating away at Hajime’s soul and if the solution was to halt the consumption Komaeda would be more than just upset. He’d see it as Hajime being defiant and probably make good on his threat and spirit him away. Hajime had to play it careful and safe. For all he knew it wasn’t connected with Komaeda at all and this was a false alarm but Hajime knew being too cautious wasn’t a bad thing.

 

 **Hajime:** _Sure. I’ll see you then._

~

Komaeda was waiting for Hajime when he returned. For a horrible moment Hajime worried that Komaeda knew what was happening, but then realized that was ridiculous. Komaeda may be a demon but that didn’t mean he could somehow magically see text conversations. Hajime had to play it cool.

“I’m home.” Hajime beat Komaeda to the punch.

“Welcome home.” Komaeda’s eyes sparkled. “Wow Hajime, so quick.”

Initiating the hug Hajime felt Komaeda stiffen before he returned it. Hajime hoped he wasn’t acting too strange but keeping Komaeda happy was always a good thing. Letting the hug linger for a while longer Hajime stepped out and went to put his things away. Komaeda followed and Hajime could feel his beaming grin.

“That was a wonderful surprise.” Komaeda calmly said. “You never initiate things.”

Hajime simply shrugged. No reason was better than a reason. If he gave one Komaeda might become suspicious. “I just felt like it.”

Komaeda laughed and it sounded like charcoal covered bells. “How sweet of you Hajime.” A kiss was then pressed to the side of Hajime’s head.

Shrugging in a manner that hopefully seemed shy Hajime went to his room and began to empty his bag. Komaeda curled an arm around Hajime’s waist and hugged him in a side hug.

“We can get touchy feely when I’ve eaten something.” Hajime told Komaeda.

“Wow, I was trying to hint that you didn’t need to thank me, but you can keep doing it if that’s what I’ll get.” Komaeda laughed.

“Food first.” Hajime muttered happy that Komaeda wasn’t suspicious of anything.

“Whatever you wish.” Komaeda said.

Right. Hajime held back a laugh and went to the kitchen, Komaeda in tow. He barely entered the kitchen when suddenly the dizziness hit him and he crumpled awkwardly against the counter, trying to catch himself. Komaeda was at his side and that helped him not collapse completely on the floor. Holding back a cuss Hajime allowed Komaeda to move them to the kitchen table.

“Hajime?” Komaeda’s voice for once sounded slightly off.

“Sorry I’m just…” Hajime felt like his brain and mind were splitting and his words cut off.

“Hajime?” Komaeda tried again. “You’re pushing yourself too hard.” Was that concern in his voice? That had to be fake. Hajime groaned and tried to sit up, but Komaeda’s grip was firm.

“I’m fine.” Hajime had to pull himself together at least until they discovered and solved the issue. “Let’s just… let me make dinner.”

Komaeda’s grip tightened before it relaxed. “Very well.”

Hajime went into his kitchen and hid a yawn behind his hand. As he worked he felt Komaeda’s gaze sharply on him. It was unwavering and Hajime was certain Komaeda wasn’t blinking. Did he even need to blink? Hajime hadn’t thought of that before. Stuffing the thought away Hajime just let Komaeda watch him cook. It seemed Komaeda’s fascination with human things hadn’t changed.

When Hajime finished and sat down to eat Komaeda followed and sat at the table, hand prompted on his chin, the staring not faltering. Hajime ate slowly and tried to ignore it. He was half way done his supper when Komaeda stood up abruptly and without warning simply flickered away. Hajime nearly choked and stared at the empty space. That was new. Komaeda never left without informing him. Not that Hajime was complaining, but the off putting nature of the move left him a bit slack jawed.

Komaeda didn’t reappear until Hajime was done the dishes and his bath. He was on the couch lightly playing with the remote. Upon seeing Hajime Komaeda flashed a wide smile and patted the couch.

“Come. You said snuggles later. Now is later.”

Hajime walked over and sat down, snuggling into Komaeda. Komaeda’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and soon Hajime was half on Komaeda. The TV flickered to life and Komaeda began to surf through the channels until he came across some cooking show. Hajime nearly snorted at the choice but didn’t say anything. The mood felt domestic, something that wasn’t new to Hajime but it was always painful. If only this was real and not a play. Everything was in balance and asking the wrong thing would yield Komaeda’s supernatural strength and anger. Hajime’s couch was still a casualty. It was a factor in Hajime keeping his curiosity over Komaeda’s disappearance silent.

“You never told me about your day.” Komaeda said.

His day. Hajime didn’t know what to say. He was exhausted? He wasn’t sure how he was still awake? “Um… the usual… school, classes…”

“What are your classes like?” Komaeda asked.

“They’re lectures. I sit and the professor talks.” Hajime answered. “I take notes.”

“Sounds boring.” Komaeda mused. “How do you stay awake?”

Was that a hint that Komaeda knew he had barely functioned during the day? Hajime didn’t know but he wasn’t going to call it out. “Determination.” He replied instead. “And coffee.”

Komaeda laughed. “Yes, I suppose for other people but you had a run in with the kids. Still feeling it?”

Why was he asking? Was Komaeda looking for a specific answer? Hajime bit his lip. “I’m not sure. You said it should be gone within a day or so. It’s been more than a day.”

“True.” Komaeda’s grip tightened. “I was just wondering.”

Wondering? Hajime hoped it was just a fleeting thought. He didn’t answer and instead turned his attention to the TV. The show was still going on and Hajime tried to follow what the chief on screen was making but soon fatigue smacked into his head and he yawned, snuggling into Komaeda. For what felt like the millionth time Hajime drifted off to sleep in Komaeda’s arms, fatigue over taking him.

~

When Hajime woke he was alone in bed. Glancing at the empty spot where Komaeda usually was Hajime’s brain reminded him about Komaeda’s abrupt disappearance during dinner. He never asked Komaeda and somehow Hajime knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Curiosity burned but Hajime shoved it away and got out of bed. He wobbled a bit, eyes drooping, and started to get ready for school.

He wished that his body would just get with it and stop with the exhaustion.

~

A foolish wish.

Hajime’s week was nothing but exhaustion. He yawned a lot still, felt half awake at best, and was barely making it through his classes. The small bonus was Komaeda not appearing as long in the evening or not even showing up. Hajime couldn’t figure out what was on Komaeda’s mind and in a way, he didn’t know if he should ask.

Besides he had other things to worry about. He was supposed to meet Gundham, Kazuichi, and Sonia. Gundham had texted a reminder on Friday and with Saturday’s meeting creeping closer Hajime’s heart suddenly stopped as he wondered if Komaeda would be upset. Surely not if they were discussing the attack the children initiated. He had after all threatened them. Hajime chewed his lip and then decided that Komaeda hadn’t blown a fuse over him seeing people recently so he wouldn’t now.

Though Hajime was starting to regret his decision. It seemed like his body had lasted for the week and now that it was the weekend everything was shutting down. Hajime’s vision was blurry and his body heavy. Moving around felt like an effort and Hajime hated how he felt cold one moment and hot the next. Maybe he could just talk on the phone with them? No, he had to act normal. This was just some weird effect. Maybe demon children had an effect that Komaeda wasn’t aware of? Hajime hoped that if it was the case he wasn’t in any danger.

With those thoughts in his brain Hajime slowly walked out of his apartment and headed towards the bus to Sonia’s mansion. The ride was cold and uncomfortable with all the shaking Hajime was doing. He closed his eyes and hoped that he could just lay quietly in one of Sonia’s guest rooms.

Sonia was there to greet him when he arrived. Her embrace was warm and Hajime almost melted into it before he remembered how awkward that would be. Kazuichi saved the moment by walking up and tugging Hajime into a hug. Leaning into Kazuichi was less awkward than Sonia. He had known Kazuichi longer.

“Dude you’re heavy.” Kazuichi mused before he prompted Hajime up. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot. Cold. Sleepy.” Hajime mumbled out. “It feels fuzzy.”

He could hear the silent conversation between Sonia and Kazuichi. Groaning Hajime got out of Kazuichi’s warm embrace and wobbled over to where they usually held their conversations, one of the house’s many sitting rooms. Gundham was there and immediately he stood up and grabbed Hajime’s hand.

“You look like the wax of death has dripped over your form.” Gundham said. “You’re in luck that everyone else won’t arrive for another half an hour.”

“Thanks, Gundham.” Hajime groaned out. “This is just fatigue.”

“I’ve seen fatigue and this isn’t it.” Kazuichi said from behind Hajime. “It isn’t much but we can help a little.”

“We did a bit of research on demon children and they don’t just suck energy they suck life force.” Sonia added. “Here.” She then passed a hot cup of tea. “It will help for a little bit. At least until we figure out a long term solution.”

Hajime brought the tea cup to his lips and drank. Instantly he felt better, warmth flooding his veins. He sat up and finished the tea. His energy felt better than it had been in a long time. Setting the cup down Hajime turned to Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi.

“What was that?”

“A special herbal concoction.” Gundham replied. “It’s a temporary fix. In order to assist you I need to hear about the entire encounter. Don’t leave any detail unspoken.”

Hajime nodded and began. He talked and talked. When he finished his throat was a bit sore but Sonia immediately gave him more tea. He sipped it as silence filled the space. It was Sonia who opened her mouth first but stopped when the door bell rang in the house. Hajime whipped his head towards the front and back to them. Sonia then got up and walked out to the front of the house to greet whoever had arrived.

“You’ve given us many events to ponder.” Gundham finally said. “Please linger long after our get together and we can discuss this further.”

“Yeah it can be a sleepover.” Kazuichi gave a strained smile. “Don’t worry we will help you.”

Sonia returned with Fuyuhiko, Peko, Mahiru, and Hiyoko in tow. Hajime sat up straight and hoped that he looked better. The last time he talked to Fuyuhiko he had to lie about his health and if he looked less than healthy it would be suspicious.

“Hajime.” Mahiru greeted. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Hajime answered with a smile. “It has been awhile. What about you?”

“Bookings in the studio are steady.” Mahiru said and sat down beside him.

“What about me?” Hiyoko butt in, sliding to sit beside Mahiru. “Ask about my performances.”

“How are your performances?” Hajime asked dutifully.

Hiyoko blinked. “Wow you complied rather easily.”

Hajime winced. He had automatically complied. It seemed some of his habits with Komaeda were bleeding through. “Sorry.” He apologized immediately.

Hiyoko’s eyes narrowed. “Are you feeling all right?” She poked his side.

“I’m fine.” Hajime squeaked. “So how were your performances?”

Hiyoko straightened up and beamed, dropping her line of thought. “They’ve been amazing. We’re doing so many shows. You should read some of the reviews! Also, you need to come and watch.”

“Right.” Hajime agreed. He had seen Hiyoko’s performances before. “I can do that.”

“Great.” Hiyoko said, “Now let’s play!”

Kazuichi laughed and Hajime turned to the screen. As they set up Fuyuhiko nestled up close. Hajime waited a little while before Fuyuhiko spoke.

“You’re feeling better?” Fuyuhiko softly asked.

Hajime flinched but had to lie. “Yeah. I’m fine. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“It has.” Fuyuhiko agreed before he smiled. “Let’s hang out soon.”

Nodding Hajime turned to the screen and focused on the game. He let the night wash over him. Despite the worry over his current state this night felt therapeutic. As the night wore on though, the exhaustion started to catch up to him. Hajime tried to hide his yawns behind his hand, but soon he felt like he was going to fall asleep on the couch. Thankfully though Kazuichi stood up and tapped Hajime’s shoulder.

“Hey, let’s get some popcorn.” Kazuichi announced. “And drinks. Hey what do you all want?”

“Juice!” Hiyoko said.

“Tea if you don’t mind.” Peko politely said.

“Yes, tea sounds lovely.” Sonia said before she stood up. “Let me help you make it.”

“Oh no,” Kazuichi shook his head. “Hajime can help, right?”

Was this planned? If so it was clever. Hajime nodded and stood up. “Sure, I got this Sonia.”

He wobbled out, his legs numb. Hajime held his yawning and desire to fall over until he reached the kitchen. Sitting down harshly in a chair Hajime watched Kazuichi meander around, filling the kettle, grabbing the tea.

“Say,” Kazuichi said as he put tea leaves into the pot. “How has Komaeda been acting since your encounter?”

Hajime forced his numb brain to work. He tried to think. “Uh… rather mild? He’s been rather tame.”

“Has he eaten more of your soul?” Kazuichi asked.

The question felt almost funny given they were in Sonia’s kitchen discussing a demon eating Hajime’s soul. Hajime would have laughed except it was real.

“Once.” Hajime answered. “Other than that, he’s been… thoughtful.”

“Thoughtful?” Kazuichi sharply asked. “Like kind thoughtful or contemplating thoughtful?”

Hajime blinked at the question. What kind of thoughtful was it? Komaeda had been rather kind recently, but that could have been an act. He was also quiet, more so than usual. He had also disappeared that one time…

The kettle went off and Kazuichi went to grab it. Hajime decided to help out rather than sit around. Placing his hands on the table, Hajime tried to stand, but his vision doubled. His body felt heavy, unstable and nothing wanted to work. The energy high from before was crashing down upon him and Hajime tumbled to the floor with a loud crash.

“Hajime!” Kazuichi yelled out.

It felt like his encounter with the children. Hajime couldn’t move. All he could do was lay on the cold floor of Sonia’s kitchen, his energy flickering on and off, like a candle left out in a storm. Voices then filled the area and soon Hajime could hear everyone else rushing in. He wanted to sit up and reassure them he was fine, but he couldn’t.

“Hajime!” Sonia’s voice was thick. “Are you still conscious?”

Hajime tried to blink to answer. The mere attempt hurt. Hajime gasped out. His head started to spin and whatever else was asked didn’t register. Then nothing registered and he blacked out.

~

He woke to beeping and muttering. Wherever he was felt uncomfortable and loud. Groaning Hajime forced his eyes open only to see the outline of a hospital room followed by Gundham, Sonia, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Peko. Where Mahiru and Hiyoko were Hajime didn’t know, but he assumed they didn’t want to come and crowd him. Hajime coughed out and suddenly they all turned to him. Gundham’s hand immediately touched Hajime’s head and the touch felt cool and comfortable. Hajime leaned into it.

“Hajime.” Gundham’s voice was soft as he leaned in. “We tried to…”

“What the hell just happened Hajime?” Fuyuhiko burst, near Hajime’s face. “The staff said you’re anemic and have had stress to your body but they can’t figure out what is causing it. What the hell is happening?”

Hajime froze. Fuyuhiko wasn’t taking any crap. He could see Peko moving closer, her gaze guarded and close. She had been very quiet about the situation, but Hajime could tell she was also bursting with the same questions Fuyuhiko was rapid fire asking.

“Fuyuhiko, chill.” Kazuichi touched his shoulder. “Hajime just woke up and…”

Fuyuhiko violently shrugged Kazuichi’s grip. “And you three.” He rounded on them. “I can feel it. You know something.”

Kazuichi stared at Fuyuhiko before laughing in a jilted manner. “What? We don’t. I have no idea what you’re…”

“You’re lying.” Fuyuhiko snapped. “Don’t lie to me. If something is wrong with Hajime why are you keeping it a secret? Did Hajime ask you to?” He then turned to Hajime, his gaze pinched with pain. “Is that it? You’re keeping stuff from us?”

His expression cut in Hajime’s heart. He felt enough strength to sit up, feeling the blood pump through his veins, each pump hurting a little more. Fuyuhiko deserved to know. His friends deserved to know, but what could he say? The truth? Even if they didn’t outright think he was lying there was also the other factor of Komaeda’s reaction. What if he got violent? Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham were only safe thanks to Gundham’s knowledge. He couldn’t be expected to protect everyone, that wasn’t possible.

“You won’t tell me?” Fuyuhiko’s voice dropped. “Why won’t anyone say anything?”

“Fuyuhiko…” Sonia started. “It isn’t that we don’t want to tell you it’s…”

“So, you know something.” Fuyuhiko cut in.

“We…” Sonia halted.

Hajime could feel the tension. He had to do something. Weakly he tried to speak, but dizziness over took and he fell back into the bed. Why? He was so useless…

“Shut the door.” Gundham suddenly said, all his dramatics gone. “Fuyuhiko is right. We can’t keep this veil of lies. I’m sorry Hajime.”

Hajime wanted to tell Gundham it was all right, that he understood. He wasn’t sure if the risk outweighed the truth, but if Gundham felt it was safe then perhaps things would work out. Hajime held onto that thought for all of two seconds.

And then the air crinkled around him. Hajime felt like ice had stabbed his throat. He wanted to move, but instead all he felt was warm arms around him and a soft, familiar sigh. Hajime’s heart spiked with terror as he heard the room react, mainly startled gasps, though Peko probably simply inhaled sharply and composed herself immediately.

 “You’re looking rather gross Hajime.” Komaeda completely ignored everyone else.

Hajime wanted to respond, but thankfully Kazuichi did for him.

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Kazuichi challenged. “Can you just leave and let us explain?”

“Rude.” Komaeda’s tone flashed into borderline anger.

Hajime struggled. That wasn’t good. Maybe if he could distract Komaeda…

“Don’t wiggle Hajime.” Komaeda scolded him like he was a child. “After all we won’t be here long. No need to panic.”

“What do you mean?” Sonia asked. “Hajime is ill. Forgive me, but I don’t think taking him away is what you should do.”

Komaeda was probably going to answer, but Fuyuhiko’s voice rang in the room.

“Who is this? How did…?”

Komaeda then tutted and lightly stroked Hajime’s hair. “You never told the rest about me? I don’t know if I should be flattered or not. Regardless I don’t really care what you humans think. You can explain this entire situation all night if you wish.” His arms then tightened around Hajime. “But the fact remains Hajime is in the hospital and you three don’t know how to fix this.”

His words easily cut into the air and stabbed Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi harshly. Hajime opened his eyes to see their expressions and those hurt him more than all the times Komaeda ate away at his soul.

“Lucky for you, I didn’t just come here to gloat or dramatically reveal myself to the rest.” Komaeda continued. “I came here because I know how to fix this.”

He what? Hajime gasped out and curled his fingers into Komaeda’s skin. Those words proved something was wrong with him and needed to be fixed. If that was true what was the price he had to pay? Hajime knew Komaeda’s little game. Something had to be given. What was it?

“What?” Hajime managed to tumble the words out of his lips. “What…”

“Hm?” Komaeda stroked his fingers into Hajime’s hair. “What is wrong or what is the price?” He sweetly smiled. “You’re so careful. It’s why I love you. However, I don’t want something from you Hajime dear. I want something from your friends.”

That was worse than anything Hajime could have given to Komaeda. He gasped out, fear spiking harshly against his rib cage. His hands tried to grasp at Komaeda, to distract him from his friends. There had to be something he could do to direct Komaeda’s attention onto him…

“What is it?” Gundham asked, voice guarded.

“I’m so glad you asked.” Komaeda’s voice was all teeth and jagged edges. “I want your despair. I want you to know you could have stopped this but no one can rewind time. So, say your good byes.”

Good byes… no… Hajime immediately used all his strength to press himself against Komaeda. This wasn’t happening. He had been good. So good. He hadn’t neglected Komaeda and he hadn’t gotten close to anyone, particularly Chiaki. Was Komaeda spiriting him away? He couldn’t…

“What do you mean by good byes?” Sonia asked sharply. “We won’t let you take Hajime away from us.”

“You won’t? I don’t think you have that sort of power.” Komaeda mocked. “And you’re wasting my gift. Shame. Oh well I should have known good byes was a terrible gift. Instead I’ll give you answers, because those are more important, right?” Komaeda paused. “Hajime’s exhaustion isn’t just due to his little encounter with those brats. His soul is now being tugged between two worlds. It doesn’t know where to settle and the tension is draining him. Even if I’m near by the soul bits I’ve consumed can’t return to Hajime so he remains exhausted.”

“Soul… what?” Peko asked softly, “You… whoever you are you’re eating at Hajime’s soul, correct?”

“Yes, I am.” Komaeda beamed. “So observant.”

“May I inquire what you are?” Peko continued.

Komaeda laughed. “So polite, but no. I’m sure there are others who can explain that. Time’s up. Trying to stall for time was nice, but if we do that I might not get the despair needed to pay up for saving Hajime.”

No… Hajime wanted to scream, wanted to get out of the arms that were trapping him. Even if Komaeda was just doing this for a reaction, Hajime didn’t want to be taken away.

“Don’t struggle Hajime. Don’t waste your friend’s gift.” Komaeda cooed.

The scene started to shift and melt. Hajime took one last look at his friends his arm trying to outstretch and reach theirs. Sonia looked like she was crying and Kazuichi was yelling something. Gundham had all but abandoned pretenses and was chanting something, his eyes closed, sweat on his brow. Fuyuhiko and Peko were also reaching out, running towards him, determination trying to outshine fear.

Then the hospital disappeared and Hajime was in his apartment. Komaeda threw him onto the bed and sighed roughly.

“Your place from the hospital is only twenty minutes.” Komaeda said, “It’s enough of a window to give them hope. I want to see that shine before despair takes it away.”

“You… stop… please…” Hajime gasped out. “I don’t…”

“You don’t want to struggle is what you want.” Komaeda firmly said. “See I too was confused by your state. I’ve never witnessed this since I’ve never returned to a soul more than once before you.”

Komaeda then was on top of Hajime, straddling his thighs. “I was telling the truth, that your soul is being tugged between two worlds. It’s killing you Hajime. However, we have options. Option one I leave you be and you die from the strain. I’ll get your soul regardless. Option two your friends manage to get here and figure out a way to save you. Finally, option three, we create a bond and pick which world to tether you to. We can’t keep playing half assed Hajime.”

Tears began to roll down Hajime’s face. Or maybe they had already been rolling down his face but he had just noticed. His mind caught up to what Komaeda was saying. This was worse than his threat to spirit him away and lock him up. Komaeda was going to tether him to the demon world and to himself. There was nothing Hajime could do.

His chest wanted to collapse. Hajime’s mind raced to all the things he hadn’t said and the things that would remain unsaid. Komaeda was snatching him before his friend’s eyes. They’d always carry the guilt of not saving him. He’d never get to see them again. It wouldn’t be possible.

“Please…” Hajime found the energy to beg. “Not your world.”

“Oh Hajime.” Komaeda licked up his tears. “I won’t let you suffer like this, lost in memories and being torn apart. Don’t see this as an ending. Being with me isn’t that bad, is it? I promise I’ll always love you and cherish you. You’ve been mine since we’ve met and this time, with this bond, you’ll just be mine entirely.”

Entirely. Hajime gasped out and sobbed.

“Please… I’m… begging…”

“You’re in so much pain.” Komaeda whispered. “I’ll take that away. I’ll take it all away Hajime. Don’t hold onto fleeting possessions. Even memories can be taken away.”

Memories. His friends. Hajime wished he could hold onto them tightly. “I… if you… I’ll fight you… always…”

“Naturally.” Komaeda laughed. “You’ll always be my Hajime even if you fight me.” Komaeda added. “Memories or not you’ll always have a feisty attitude. In fact, I’m looking forward to hearing it. Now, let’s end this little play, shall we? Really, you shouldn’t be crying. We all knew it would end with you as mine forever.”

Komaeda then bit into his wrist, just like that time he made Hajime drink his blood to feel pain and trailed his bloodied finger over Hajime’s arm in a pattern, all while muttering. Feeling slowly drained from Hajime’s body and soon his mind was flying away. Hajime tried to catch what Komaeda was snatching away but his fingers caught smoke.

Then nothing rushed over him and Hajime feel asleep with salt staining his lips and tears never stopping.

~

He woke in a bedroom. Sitting up, he looked around. The bed was expansive, rich with dark sheets and pillows. The walls were stone, like a castle’s and the room was warm. Along one wall was a shelving unit with books and small trinkets. His eyes caught a small jeweled box sitting on top by a vase of spider lilies.

 A film was over his brain and nothing was sticking to his mind properly. Searching through the empty space he tried to remember how he arrived in the room, but he was drawing a blank. Perhaps it would come to him later. Trying to move, he barely managed to sit up before he fell over, body stiff. His arms reached out to catch himself despite the fact he was just falling onto some blankets. Staring down, he saw swirling marks on his arms, like magic engrained in his skin.

“What the hell?”

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Looking up he saw someone enter the room. A boy with grey skin. Some areas were dark, almost black and some parts were white. Fluffy wild hair jutted in all sorts of directions and nestled in the mess were horns.

He blinked. “What the hell are you?”

The boy laughed warmly. “I’m Komaeda Nagito. I believe introductions are the first thing we should do.”

“That isn’t an answer to my question.” He retorted.

“Tell me your name first and I’ll answer.” Komaeda replied. “Well?”

It seemed Komaeda wasn’t going to let him off the hook. Frowning he tried to rummage through his brain, but everything felt like a swamp of ink. It stuck to his skin but wasn’t helping him find the answers. After a long moment of silence something stuck, a name.

“Uh… Hinata Hajime?” He tried. It sounded right.

“Hajime.” Komaeda repeated. “It’s lovely.” He then walked to the bed and sat down. “To answer your question, I’m a demon. You’re in my world. I saved you.”

Hajime blinked. “A demon… saved me…”

“Believe me if you want to or don’t.” Komaeda shrugged. “I speak the truth. You were dying. I saved you by connecting you with me. See?”

Komaeda reached out and touched Hajime’s arm. The marks glowed brighter and also appeared on Komaeda’s skin. Satisfied he pulled back and grinned.

“Fine. So, I’m connected to a demon.” Hajime slowly took it all in. “Why did you do that?”

Hajime braced himself for all sorts of answers, like a Faustian bargain or to make him do something in return.

Komaeda kept grinning. “The process forced your memories away I’m afraid. However, the short answer is because I love you.”

That was… not what Hajime expected. “Love? Do you even know what love is?”

Komaeda laughed. “I assure you I do. I’m sure you thought that before, but this is the first time I’m hearing it. How candid. It’s refreshing.”

Refreshing. Hajime frowned. “We’re connected, you saved me, and you love me? Oh, also we’re in your world. That’s great. Return me home?”

“I can’t.” Komaeda answered. “Your soul is human and if we return it will want to plant itself back into your world. That however would negate my saving and frankly I don’t want to do that. You don’t want that either. Your soul will split itself once again between this world and the demon world. A choice had to be made. Demons aren’t common in your world but in this world, humans can be common. While you’ll probably have to endure some staring and demons trying to eat your soul rest assured I’ll protect you.”

Protect him. Hajime just had to get used to the idea that he woke up in a strange world with a demon claiming to love him and keeping him safe by not returning him home. Those were answers but not all the answers he wanted.

“How did I get to a state that you needed to save me? Where are my memories? Are there people left behind? Will my memories return…?”

Komaeda cut him off by leaning in and kissing his cheek lightly. “All those answers can come later. For now, how are you feeling? Dizzy? Hungry?”

Now that he mentioned it… “I’m a bit hungry.”

“Then let’s get some food.” Komaeda bounced up, smiling. “We can worry about everything else later. For now though let’s set some ground rules. This is my place so you’re safe while you’re inside and in the gardens. Don’t wander outside though, it’s dangerous. Please don’t tamper with things either. Some things here will react to a human touching them and I don’t want anything dangerous happening. Like that box.” Komaeda pointed to it. “I’ll remove it later.”

That box? Hajime looked at the small box on the shelf. His fingers twitched and he wanted to touch the box, open it, but that had to be because Komaeda pointed it out. Even if it looked harmless Hajime didn’t want to know what would happen to him if he touched the box so he nodded.

“Fine. I won’t touch it.” Hajime sighed.

Komaeda laughed. “Don’t sound so sour about it Hajime. It’s for your safety.”

He then leaned in. “May I kiss you Hajime?”

Kiss… where did that question come from? Hajime flushed and gaped. Komaeda tilted his head before he laughed softly.

“Sorry you always told me to ask you before I kissed you. Does that still apply?”

He did? Hajime swallowed. The question felt rather abrupt, but then again Komaeda did say he loved him. Maybe Hajime was the issue here. They had some history and Komaeda was probably doing his best under the circumstances to retain a sense of what they used to have.

“Okay.” Hajime answered. “I mean… yes it does…”

Komaeda smiled and then pulled Hajime into a kiss. It was warm and firm. He nibbled a little on Hajime’s lower lip before pulling away, smiling. “You’re mine Hajime.” Komaeda softly said before he hugged Hajime.

For a brief second Hajime felt his heart twist at the words, but then it vanished. Leaning into the touch Hajime curled his arms around Komaeda. First food as Komaeda had said earlier. Then maybe, with time, his memories would return and he’d remember his relationship with Komaeda.

Remember his love for Komaeda.

“Let’s go eat.” Hajime whispered.

Komaeda pulled away and smiled, taking Hajime’s hand. “Okay.” He then lifted it and pressed a kiss to Hajime’s knuckles. “I love you Hajime.”

The appropriate answer stuck to the top of Hajime’s tongue for a second before he managed to speak.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paramedics: I may only know basic first aid, but I do know that in minor emergencies we can only suggest the person do a follow up visit to the hospital/ doctor and can't force them.
> 
> Pizza: I thought it would be fun for Komaeda to do one human thing properly.
> 
> 1500 yen: Roughly 17 Canadian dollars (or 13.50 USD).
> 
> Hospital: Sorry I didn't write many people in the room. I wanted to keep the focus.
> 
> Box: I based this off of Meru Peri which is showing my obscure shojo manga reading tendencies. (It's by Matsuri Hino AKA the mangaka of Vampire Knight in case anyone is wondering. It's one of her earlier works.) The box contains memories.


End file.
